


Happy Birthday, Jareth

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's getting older, and still has no Queen with whom to share his kingdom, his fantasies, or his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jareth

Bubbles dance in the air before the King's imperial gaze. Bright lights swirl in them, but when one comes to rest on his gloved fingertips, Jareth gazes into another memory from his past. They are all memories he does not want to forget, but yet, each and every one is a painful reminder of things past, of one certain love long gone from him. The King sighs. He's almost listless today, not even possessing enough joy to kick a Goblin.

He's getting older every year, as is she, but she's never going to call for him. There is not another in all the lands whom he can love, but she will never return his love. He has always been a force of destruction, and he thoroughly destroyed any hope he may have once possessed of calling her his. She fears him, although she will not admit it, but other than that, he has no power over her. She does not . . . She will not love him, and he will die alone.

Oh, not necessarily alone. He'll always have Goblins screaming and scampering about his kingdom, but it is not the same. None of the joys he once held are the same without some one with whom to share them. He could have any other woman in the realm, but he doesn't want any of them. His heart belongs to only one, and she will never choose to look upon him with anything but fear and hate.

A flick of his royal wrist sends the bubbles scattering off into the rising, evening breeze. His breath catches suddenly in his throat, his gloved fingers going to the base of his neck in shock. "Hogwart," he demands, rising, "what have you done?"

"I . . . I . . . "

"You went above ground! I have warned you of the dangers of that land!"

"Yes, sir," the little Dwarf finally admits. "I did. I did it for her." He glances behind him at the woman who towers above him, then at Jareth. "And for you." He sniffs. "Hate me for it. Throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench." His knees knock together and almost buckle at the thought. He runs a hand against his red, ruddy nose. "But somebody had to do it. Somebody had to help you."

"I need no help from a little pipsqueak -- "

"Jareth."

Jareth's head snatches up, his anger suddenly fleeing before the beauty. She smiles. Though he looks akin to a deer caught in headlights, he is still the most handsome, most beautiful creature she's ever witnessed.

"Sarah." Her name leaves his lips in a breath as Hoggle scurries away and behind the one who was supposed to rule his kingdom with him. "What are you doing here?" No being save he possesses the power to pull the unwilling into his kingdom.

She lifts her chin, always the proud one. "I came of my own free will."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I came to make you an offer."

"I'm listening." And if the thunder in the distance of their setting suns rolls with the hammering of his heart, the King pretends to take no notice.

"I will stay. I will be your Queen. If you leave your brother alone."

"I have not harmed Toby, nor have I visited the child since you earned the right to take him back with you to your kingdom."

Her smile grows. "I thought as much," she says, "but you do not understand what <I>I</I> am offering <I>you</I>." She steps closer, closing the distance between them. He's always liked her courage. "I . . . " She gazes into his eyes. She's dreamed of this moment for so long. "I . . . " And then she falls back just an inch and looks at him again, this time curiously. He can see and smell her fear rising. Once, it would have been an intoxicating scent, but he no longer wants hear to fear him. "Why didn't you come for me, Jareth?"

"I did."

"But you never came again."

"You never called me again."

"I said I needed you all. Did you not hear me? The others came."

"I . . . " He searches her brown eyes, wondering if this is some form of a trick or trap about to be pounced upon him. "I thought you did not include me."

"But I did. I always needed you, Jareth! I always wanted you! You had no power over me that I would not grant you. I wanted to stay. I wanted to love you! But I had to save my brother."

"Sarah . . . " Still searching her eyes, he asks softly, "What are you saying?"

She meets his gaze. There are so many ways she's dreamed of saying this, but in the end, the truth outs simply, "I'm saying I love you, and I -- I want to stay if you'll have me."

"Sarah . . . " He towers over her as now he closes the distance between them. She shrinks away into herself, afraid that he's about to send her home. But her home is no longer above ground. It hasn't been for years, not since she first found love in his arms as a teenager so young that she had not yet understood her own heart. "I have always been your slave."

He's leaning down towards her, their lips a breath apart, but she shakes her head and pulls away. He looks at her, chapfallen, and for the first time, she sees a flicker of fear in his eyes. She wants to assuage her, but she has to make herself clear. It's now or never, and forever is a long time to let a disillusion cover their relationship. "I don't want you to be my slave. You are my love. I want you to be my husband, my King, but not my slave."

He beams, wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close against him. She goes willingly, and he listens, with a growing grin, to the music of her willing, loving heartbeat. "You had but to say the words, Sarah. You have always been my heart's Queen, and soon, you will be Queen of my land, as well."

"None of that matters as long as you love me. That's all I want."

"I do love you, Sarah Williams, . . . " His hand strokes her face; she quivers with the wonderful feeling. " . . . with all my heart . . . " His fingers caress her chin, lifting her face up to his. " . . . with all my soul . . . " His lips brush gently over hers. " . . . forever."

He seals both their fates with the ravenous, passionate kiss that follows, seals them both and makes all their dreams come true, and from afar, a little Knight yips. A worm wriggles, and a Dwarf smiles as he speaks for them all, "Happy Birthday, Jareth."

"Jareth . . . friend. Sarah . . . friend. Jareth . . . Sarah . . . forever."

"Yup," Hoggle acknowledges Ludo with a knowing nod. Applause and celebrations break out all over the kingdom.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
